


Sister

by ctmamy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Friendzone, Gen, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctmamy/pseuds/ctmamy
Summary: An angst drabble I did on my pokemon swsh tumblr, galarsbookstore!Your love for Raihan was just... Unrequited. And you felt stupid to ever hope he may feel the same.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan & Original Character(s), Kibana | Raihan/Original Female Character(s), Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Kudos: 65





	Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a request on my tumblr for swsh, galarsbookstore, and I've decided to archive some of the fics I write there onto here, so enjoy! It's an unrequited angst on the readers part :)

There were a lot of different types of men in the world. Short, tall, fit, slim, so and and so forth. And you'd seen enough men in Galar to know what you thought was and wasn't attractive. Perfect people didn't exist, that you had been sure of. No one was perfect, and that was okay- it still was. But then you met Raihan and it seemed like the perfect man was standing- or towering, before you. 

Tall, and fit but lean at the same time. The way his cyan eyes contrasted his dark skin and black hair; he was handsome. Even when he slouched; somehow that was just as attractive as everything else about him.

Still unsure of how you'd managed to befriend a Gym Leader in Galar, basically a celebrity, let alone probably the most famous and attractive gym leader, you sometimes felt you were dreaming; sometimes it still felt like it was a dream that he knew who you were and knew your name. That he knew what you liked to order whenever you two headed out to the pokemon battle cafe. Or how he knew what your favourite colour and birthday was. All that. 

Of course, you knew all that about him and then some. See, you were kind of head over heels for the guy. He was everything anyone could have hoped for- at least you believed that. A lot of others probably did, have, and would too. He was sweeter in person and in his personal life he was one of the kindest people you knew. 

His chill personality mixed with that smirk he pulled off with those fang teeth? He could be a model if he ever decided being a gym leader wasn't for him anymore. 

The way he battled; he went from a man who looked bored a lot with a smile on his face, leaning his back back slightly as he walked, to somewhat of a feral beast. It was… Attractive, to say the least. For a few reasons, of course. One of them being how passionate and fired up he got. He really did love battling trainers, and he loved his pokemon. 

Who knew there had been so many things you hadn't known about dragon type pokemon? If not for him, you'd probably have an empty space in your brain where all that knowledge wouldn't be. 

So he was perfect. And you were friends with him. Like a dream. But the problem arose with the reciprocation of your feelings for the gym leader. 

You saw how he looked at you, compared to how he had looked at others before. It wasn't a look of attraction that crossed his eyes when he spoke to you; it was the same look he'd given someone like his friend and rival Leon; a friend. That was what you were to him. 

However, you couldn't help but hope inside that perhaps you were overanalyzing that. That you were wrong, and maybe he saw you how you saw him; perhaps he was attracted to you like you were him. 

But those stupid, hopeful thoughts were vehemently snuffed out when you were sitting across the man you harboured deep feelings for in the little pokemon cafe, finishing off a huge malasada you'd ordered between the two of you. 

"-and then she made me pick them up," you rambled on about something and Raihan seemed to listen to you with mild interest, nodding every so often and interjecting a few times, "I didn't even do it… But I couldn't just say no, she'd fire me."

"You know," Raihan leaned forward, closer to your face, which threatened to flush red at the sudden close proximity, "I still don't get why you haven't quit Y/N. You could work for me as a trainer you know." 

"Pfft," you leaned back away from him as quickly and discreetly as you could as to not make it obvious you were flustered, "Yeah. How would that be better?" 

You playfully mocked him. Working with him in reality as one of the gym trainers that the challenges faced off before him actually sounded like a bit of a dream. You'd spend more time with him, and so on. But then it would also have its drawbacks. Such as the fact you'd be so close to him. You weren't sure your heart would be able to take spending all day with him most days. Especially since he didn't even know how you felt- you really needed to work up the courage to say something. 

"I'll have you know I treat my trainers like royalty," he had finally leaned back himself "we're like a family that owns a bunch of dragons and also makes a mess in the vault a lot. You're like my little sister, so you'd fit in just fine." 

Little sister. 

So he really just dropped the little sister bomb on you, huh? He really just sibling-zoned you. That was ultimately worse then the friend-zone because at least that didn't make it weird if you somehow escaped it. But he saw you as a sibling. That took any hope that he would have liked you back away as a sudden grip squeezed your heart. 

Of course; the thing people joke about, make fun of, and so on, would happen to you. The sibling zone. 

You were relieved when Raihan's rotom phone suddenly buzzed with life and flitted up to his face. You were glad the conversation was cut off by it, because you were scared that if you opened your mouth right now you might just cry. 

Stupid. Arceus, you're so stupid. There was no way… No way someone as attractive and famous as him could ever… 

"Damn," Raihan suddenly sighed, “I gotta get going, sorry to cut this short. I got myself a second date- which means it’s going well. Usually.” 

You suddenly felt like throwing up the malasada Raihan and you had just been sharing between the two of you. But you quickly swallowed that feeling, forcing yourself to focus on the table, but not the few bits of malasada left. It felt like your heart had been ripped from your chest cavity and torn into two, then thrown onto the ground and stepped on. 

Before you knew it, Raihan had gotten up, give your arm a squeeze as he walked by and promised you he would make it up to you by paying for dinner next time you two decided to hang out. He also asked you to wish him good luck. 

"...Good luck," your voice was barely above a whisper, and he was already long gone by the time you managed to find your voice. 

You doubted he'd need that luck. In all honestly, you were actually saying that more to yourself then you were to him. Because you suddenly weren't quite sure how you were going to fix your broken heart now that you knew for sure that your feelings were as one sided as they could be. You weren't sure how you'd be able to face him without feeling the burn in your nose and the tears filling your eyes.

But you knew you'd have to try your best. As much as it hurt, and as much as you wanted to cry in the middle of that stupid cafe, you wouldn't. The world didn't stop turning, even if it felt like it really had.


End file.
